Roommates
by DarkFox93
Summary: What happens when two frenemies live together? I don't know, but here's some of my ideas. Rated T for the number Three.
1. Unlikely Confidant

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the sly cooper franchise but I own the OCs I created and my own weird thoughts**.

**A/N: This will be a set of random stories featuring Carmelita and Neyla living together if you haven't already guessed. As a little heads up this chapter is set during their training to join Interpol at the academy so they're about 17-18 years old. **

**Unlikely ****Confidant**

Carmelita slammed the door while muttering a string of curses under her breath. She had just returned back to her dorm after another visit to her parents.

"Sounds like somebody's having a good day" Neyla chuckled as she read her magazine noticing that Carmelita's temper flaring up.

"Shut up Neyla I can't be bothered dealing with you right now" she said while clenching and unclenching her fists, resisting the urge to punch something (or a certain tigress).

"Oh what's got your knickers in such a twist today Ironsides? You and I haven't even had one of our little sparing matches yet."

"Just go away and leave me alone for once."

"Sorry can't, we share a room so you're stuck with me."

"There is no justice in this world."

"Oh I know you love me really" Neyla said as the angry vixen collapsed onto her bed and started to bury her head under her pillow.

Verbal sparring was part of the pair's daily routine. One of them would taunt the other (usually Neyla) and automatically get a response. This could sometimes could last for hours (or until Carmelita decided to either hit Neyla with a pillow or lock her in the bathroom) and made living with each other a lot more fun. So when Carmelita refused to rise to her taunt Neyla knew something was wrong.

When Carmelita was angry most people tended to head for the hills as there had been more than one incident were someone broke down in tears after receiving a death glare as they passed her in the hall. Neyla was one of the few people who were not afraid to be around her when she was angry (mostly because she enjoyed causing it). This however was not like the vixen's usual anger; she seemed more upset than anything.

"Ok what's wrong you're not yelling at me?"

When it was clear she was getting no response she walked over to the vixen's bed to make sure she was heard.

"Carmelita, come on stop suffocating yourself with that pillow and say something before I take it off you" Neyla ordered.

"No go away!" Carmelita's muffled response came through the pillow.

"Sorry what was that?" Neyla smirked as she snatched the pillow from Carmelita's hands.

Neyla had heard Carmelita just fine, but she hadn't complied with the first part of the instruction so Neyla 'helped'. The action had caused the vixen to give her roommate her famous death glare. The only problem was now Neyla was a veteran of the death glare and immune to its effects for the most part and so refused to burst into flames like Carmelita wanted.

"I SAID GO AWAY!" Carmelita yelled as started to cocoon herself in her blanket.

"Why?"

Neyla knew the best way to get Carmelita to tell her what happen was to keep her talking (or yelling). It also happened to be a great way to calm her down. It was a technique that was well practised since they had started living together.

"BECAUSE I SAID SO NEYLA NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"MAKE ME!"

"No" Carmelita groaned as she try to stop Neyla pulling the blanket off of her.

"So do you want me to stay or go?"

"I don't know"

"You don't know?" a confused Neyla asked.

"It doesn't matter what I say you'll do what you want anyway, it's not like I'm in charge of you" Carmelita explained as she finally stopped fighting for the blanket.

"True, now tell me what's wrong with you?"

"What are you a psychologist now?" Carmelita joked "Someone warn the Contessa you're trying to steal her job."

"Now there's that horribly sarcastic vixen I know" Neyla cheered "Now spill, what's got you so upset?"

"Why do you care?"

"Well I have to live with you and I can't have your moping depressing me"

"You know what they say misery loves company"

"I think that's why they paired us up together in the first place"

"Yup Interpol are some bunch of sadists aren't they?" Carmelita chuckled.

"What on earth have we signed up for?" Neyla laughed "Now stop trying to distract me and tell me what's bothering you"

Whilst Neyla exploited Carmelita's volatile nature to get her to open up, Carmelita often used Neyla's weakness for talking to sidetrack the conversation. The two of them had a similar sense of humour and Carmelita liked to use that to her advantage. This time however Neyla had caught on to what she was doing too early for it to work.

"It's just my folks again nothing to concern yourself with"

"What's happened with your parents?" Neyla sighed as sat down next to Carmelita.

She was finally getting some answers from Carmelita and if it concerned her parents it meant they had done something upset her roommate. This was not okay in her book as annoying Carmelita was her job.

"It's just something stupid"

"Which is?"

"You're not going to leave me alone until I tell you everything are you?" Carmelita asked.

"Took you long enough to catch on Ironsides" Neyla sniggered.

"Right I'll give you the short version" Carmelita sighed as she reluctantly gave in to Neyla's demand "Parents out, me angry, me leave, end of short version."

"And now for the fabled long version of said events"

"Do I have to?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

* * *

><p>Carmelita's parents were constantly trying to get her to come home, but each time she would return they would usually be at a local bar and wandering back after Carmelita's patience a run out and had went to her room. If she chose to wait she'd usually wind up in an argument with her dad about something stupid. It was pretty clear where she had inherited her temper from, but she gained enough sense from her mum to know when to leave and often tried to deter the fight for her mum's sake.<p>

On this occasion it was different. He had threatened both her and her mum and Carmelita's anger could barely be contained no matter how idle she knew his threats were. It was one thing to threaten her, but her mum was way overstepping the mark.

"He even had the nerve to say he never threatened us!" Carmelita angrily explained tears now beginning to form in her eyes.

"How on earth I did you manage live with that man I know he's your father and all, but still?" Neyla now felt rage building towards this man for hurting her roommate and her mother even though they'd never met.

"That's just it" she sighed "no matter how angry I get at him he's family and I can't help but forgive him eventually."

"I think you're too easy on him, but I've never had a real family so I don't really know."

"You're an orphan?"

"Yes you didn't know?" Neyla asked confusedly "I thought everyone knew."

"Sorry I don't usually pay attention to gossip that much"

"It's okay it's not like I needed them or anything"

"You've never thought what's like to be part of a family?"

"Sometimes, but if we use your logic for forgiving your dad it makes me sound like I'm your little sister" Neyla joked.

"Yes my annoying, questioning, devious little sister"

"Aww I knew you loved me really" said the 'sister' in question as she pulled the older vixen into a hug, both of them laughing at the gesture.

"And she is still determined to steal the Contessa's job as Interpol's best interrogator" Carmelita added to her previous statement.

"Only I'm a lot less creepy"

"That's my little sis."

Carmelita's rage at her father was long forgotten and she was just enjoying Neyla's company. Neyla was just glad to see Carmelita was happier now. The two started to laugh about what the prospects of their new 'sisterhood' entailed.

They may not have always got along but they certainly knew how to cheer each other up. That day they both decided that they'd look out for each other, but they would never stop their rivalry. After all if you couldn't count on your rival to fight with you when you needed it then who else would?

**A/N: Thanks for reading this story. There will be more chapters added once I get them out of my head and onto a word document.**

**R&R**

**BYE!**


	2. Movie Night

**Roommates**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the sly cooper franchise, I only own the OCs I create.**

**A/N: this chapter contains some spoilers to the paranormal activity movies.**

**Chapter 2- Movie Night**

After a particularly gruelling day at the Interpol offices Carmelita arrived back to the sanctuary she called home. It was a small two bedroom apartment located about three miles from Interpol's main HQ in Paris. She shut the door with her foot as her arms were full of manila folders from work. There was a vast amount of research relating to the Cooper case already scattered around the main room especially on the coffee table in front of the television. She set the folders down on the coffee table and turned on the TV.

"Boring, seen it, lame, someone died again, hate that show, ooo horror movie marathon." she said flicking through different channels.

She went to her room to get changed into a black vest top and tracksuit bottoms and then went back to the couch. After the first two movies Neyla came home and decided to interrupt her roommate's enjoyment.

"Hey Ironsides guess what we're doing tonight?"She asked.

"Fighting over the take out, fighting over the TV or just fighting for the sake of fighting" Carmelita said flatly.

"As much fun as that would be, we're going to watch a few movies I rented out."

"Fighting over the TV it is!"

"Hear me out first; ok have you ever seen any of the paranormal activity movies?"

"No have you?"

"No that's why you're going to watch them with me" Neyla declared.

"And why would I want to do that?" Carmelita asked wondering how she was getting roped into this.

"Oh come on everyone in the office raves about how freaky those movies are and it even says on the DVDs that you shouldn't watch it alone!"

"So why can't you get some else to watch it with?"

"Everyone else I know has seen it and I don't want any spoilers."

Neyla caught the bored look Carmelita was giving her and quickly added in a sweet innocent voice "Besides I need someone who wouldn't be scared of some movie and who's better for the job than my fearless roommate."

"Well I might as well see what the big fuss was about" she conceded as collect another bottle of orange soda from the fridge and a bowl of popcorn feeling more than a little smug that the tigress had referred to her as fearless.

"Yay thanks Carmelita" Neyla thanked the vixen knowing full well that she'd fallen into her trap.

"I guess I can't let you watch horror flicks by yourself anyway I don't need you screaming in your sleep keeping me up all night."

"Ok now you're pushing it Fox" Neyla warned "Right you turn off the lights and I'll get the curtains."

"Ok."

"BOO!"

"Neyla please the movie hasn't even started yet were you really expecting that to work" Carmelita asked not believing the tigress would even try something so childish.

"It was worth a shot."

"Let's just watch the thing."

"CARMELITA I SAW SOMETHING MOVE OVER THERE TURN THE LIGHTS BACK ON, TURN THE LIGHTS BACK ON!" Neyla screamed.

"Seriously we're only on the first trailer and you're already freaking out" Carmelita laughed as she turned the lights back on.

"Shut up I saw something."

"Yes it's called a shadow, just because you turn the lights off doesn't mean the light of the TV stops" she sniggered.

"Fine smartass let's watch the movie" the tigress grumbled.

* * *

><p>After the trailers Neyla finally managed to calm down, well until the spirit started to make appearance. Now she was currently curled up on the couch clutching a pillow as it was the only thing protecting her while Carmelita couldn't help but enjoy her friend's fear. She was finding it more interesting than the movie itself and glad she agree to watch it.<p>

"Neyla she's just standing watching him by the bed, if they weren't in a relationship then Katie would be classified as a stalker."

The tigress seemed to ignore the vixen's comment and stared at the screen anticipating the worse with eye's wide as saucers.

"Actually she still might be if she's watching him for that long" Carmelita continued.

Towards the end of the movie Neyla was completely on edge whilst Carmelita was in complete hysterics.

"Eww she's licking him I was right she's is a bloody stalker."

The woman on the screen then walked over to the camera and smiled.

"Wave at creepy smiling Katie, Stripes" she told Neyla as she waved to said creep woman.

The woman on the screen then screamed and jump towards the camera which caused Neyla to quickly move the pillow she was holding to shield her eyes.

"See look Neyla you upset her" she laughed at the tigress still covering her eyes as the credits started to roll.

"Shut up and put in the next one" Neyla growled as she lowered the pillow, sick of her friend's constant teasing.

"Ok scaredy cat."

Neyla started rolled her eyes at the vixen. She could tell this was going to be Carmelita's attitude for the rest of the night.

"Seriously though if the next two are like that then they may have mistaken horror for comedy."

* * *

><p>The second movie was worse than the first even Neyla had abandoned her pillow and even joined Carmelita in mocking the movie. That was until a certain scene appeared and Carmelita's mood immediately sobered. There were only a few things that upset the vixen: 1. someone hurting her family or friends, 2. someone hurting her and 3. anytime a pet or a feral got hurt.<p>

"Aww poor puppy that's why people should listen to them, they can sense these sorts of things" Carmelita said as she looked sympathically at the german sheperd.

"Why else do you think I live with you" Neyla said sarcastically.

"Hey just because I'm canine doesn't mean I can detect evil."

"Can we get a dog then?"

"I would but we're always out at work and the landlord doesn't allow them" she explained.

"Then can we move?"

"No."

After the movie had ended the two women sat staring at the screen in pure disbelieve. They both turned to each other understanding each other's thoughts before even a word was spoken between them.

"Ok they transfer the curse to the sister and no one thought she'd become a homicidal maniac yeah that seems perfectly reasonable" Carmelita said breaking the silence.

"Yeah even I saw that one coming a mile off" Neyla agreed.

"So magic demon movie number three then?" Carmelita gestured to the final DVD.

"Yes, I heard this one's better than first two."

"You mean the 'scarier' kind of better or the 'you won't be screaming in my ear about a shadow' kind of better?"

"You're never going to let me live that down are you?"

"I love how you know me."

"Yeah well we'll see how brave you are after this last one" she smiled as she put the final movie in.

"Bring it on kitten!"

* * *

><p>Within the first half of the third movie bits of popcorn had joined the mess of the coffee table and the floor. Both girls sat wide eyed and trembling on the couch with a half bottle of soda and hockey sticks by each of their sides. Suddenly a large thump came from the bedroom and made them jump.<p>

"What do you think that was?"Carmelita nervously asked the tigress.

"OMG IT'S TOBY WE'RE GOING DIE!"Neyla went into hysterics causing Carmelita to slap her.

"Neyla get a hold of yourself, we haven't been recording the house for him we are safe!"

"Ok ok you're right."

"Ok I'll go check it out."

"DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"You're coming with me Neyla."

They grabbed their hockey sticks and slowly made their way to the door. Carmelita saw a dark figure start to get up the floor through the crack in the door.

"What is it?"

"I don't know, but we'll strike on 3" Carmelita gulped and Neyla nodded in agreement.

"1,2,3!"

After gathering up some courage they charged through the door and started to hit the figure as hard they could with the hockey sticks.

"Aah stop it it's me!"

"Sly?"

"Thank you" Sly said as he got up.

"What are you doing here?" Carmelita said after delivering another few hits to the raccoon.

"Can't I just visit my two favourite policewomen?"

"NO!"

"Why are you two armed with hockey sticks?"

"None of your business Cooper, now get out so we can go back to our movie."

A blood curdling scream came from the TV in the living room which made Carmelita's fur stand on end and caused Neyla to jump into the vixen's arms. Carmelita quickly tried to hide her fear, but the damage had already been done.

"That movie's why you're so jumpy isn't it?" Sly chuckled.

"Shut it Cooper!" Neyla said as she removed herself from Carmelita.

"Hahaha never thought I'd see you two scared by some little horror flick."

"Have you seen Paranormal Activity?"

"No."

"Then you can't say anything if you're too big a coward to watch it yourself!"

"I've never had time to besides it's just a movie."

"Right then you won't mind watching it with us then" Carmelita said smugly dragging him into the living room with Neyla in tow to restart the movie.

* * *

><p>By the end of the movie the three of them we're quavering wrecks just staring at the screen.<p>

"W..well t..that was interesting" Neyla commented

"Y..yeah interesting" said the vixen besides her trying to regain her voice.

"I..I'm going to head back home night girls good luck" Sly bided goodbye as he made his way towards the window.

"Be safe Ringtail." Said Carmelita as Sly jumped out the window.

"We should probably get to bed as well eh Ironsides?" Neyla asked.

"Yeah but you wanna help me search this place just to make sure there's nothing else waiting for us."

"No."

"Too bad I need bait" she said as she dragged my best friend with her.

"Cooper help me!"Neyla yelled in vain.

They checked every room in apartment with Carmelita throwing Neyla in first and then blocking door so she couldn't escape. When there wasn't her sound other than Neyla's screaming for a minute then Carmelita released her and dragged her to the next room.

"All clear, well good night Stripes."

"Ah Carmelita, can I sleep with you tonight?"Neyla asked nervously.

"Fine but if I wake up to find you standing staring at me be prepared to get hit" Carmelita warned, secretly relieved Neyla was joining her for the night.

"Likewise."

The two crawled into Carmelita's bed leaving their hockey sticks at each side of the bed and Carmelita's shock pistol under her pillow. They closed their eyes and prepared to suffer a restless night of flinching at every sound they heard.

**A/N: This idea just struck me out of the blue one night after freaking myself out for no reason (I just do it to keep things interesting and believe me it's not exactly best thing to do when you're completely alone for the weekend). Please let me know what you think and I'll try to think of some more stuff to write. So until next chapter BYE! =D**


	3. Conflict with the Writer

**Roommates **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the sly cooper franchise or Xena Warrior Princess, I only own the OCs I create**

**A/N: This chapter contains the writer's moment of ****madness after suffering major writer's block. You have been warned!**

**Chapter 3: ****The Techie Challenge/****Conflict with the Writer**

Today seemed like normal day however as Carmelita walked up to her apartment she startled to hear moans coming from behind the door. What was even more disturbing was that they sounded like they were coming from Neyla. Several possibilities ran through the vixen's mind making her hesitate continuing but the despair in the tone made her quickly shake those thoughts.

"CARMELITA HELP ME!" Neyla groaned loudly on the couch.

"Neyla what's wrong? Are you hurt, sick, do I need to kill somebody?" Carmelita said frantically as she rushed to Neyla's side.

"The computer's not doing what I want!" She cried.

Carmelita could only glare angrily at the tigress before finally surrendering to her urges and punching her roommate in the arm.

"OW what was that for?" Neyla whined while rubbing her arm.

"What was that for?! That's for making me worry you idiot!"

"But I really need your help Carmy" she pouted using a sickly sweet voice.

"Ok one I've seen way sadder pouts than that and still remained heartless and two don't call me Carmy" Still glaring at the tigress despite the wide sad eyes facing her.

"Ugh fine but can you please help this thing is killing me" she surrendered.

"Have you tried turning it off and on again?"

"Yes, but that's not the problem?"

"Care to explain?"

"Well it all started when..."

Apparently one of the technicians in the IT department was sick of Neyla rejecting him after all the times he helped her and issued a challenge. She had twenty four hours to build a working hangman game program or she'd have to go out with him for a month. If she won he would leave her alone.

"Wait second you were stupid enough to accept this?" Carmelita asked looking at her friend in sheer disbelief. Neyla could work with technology just fine, but if a problem occurred or she misread the instructions then whatever she was working on was apparently 'broken'.

"What I didn't want to date him besides it couldn't be that hard could it?"

"Neyla what is C++?"

"Either a pretty average grade or a some computer thingy" Neyla answered after some thought.

"Oh boy you really should have just took the date" Carmelita sighed. Her friend had taken a fool's bet on programming. Neyla was doomed to fail from the very beginning because of pride.

"Are you going to help me or not?" the tigress asked annoyed.

"You know what I will"

"Good" She was glad to see her friend stick by her despite the odds.

"If anything I should get a good laugh out of watching you attempt this"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Ironsides"

"I try, now let me see what you have so far Stripes"

"**Ok cut!"**

* * *

><p>"What!? Why did you cut we're not even have way through the script yet?" The confused writer asked.<p>

"Why am I always in the weaker positions in these things? Ironsides is getting all the good parts in this!" Neyla shouted angrily while gesturing to her copy of the script.

"Neyla are you accusing me of favouring Carmelita over you?"

"Yes you always that's exactly what I'm saying you always give her the better roles. Last chapter you portrayed me as some scaredy cat and all Carmelita had to do was mock me the whole time and in this chapter you're portraying me as some bloody idiot!"

"She has a point." Carmelita shrugged.

"See even she thinks I'm right."

"Neyla you know what you are right. I do give Carmelita the better roles. Hell she's my favourite character in the series after all just as you are my favourite villain. I was actually planning on giving you a lead role at some point." The writer explained calmly.

"Good I'm glad you see how you're wasting my t-"

"But I'm not going to now because you're being an ass about things."

"Told you should have kept your mouth shut" Carmelita grumbled.

"You can't do that!" Neyla screamed in outrage.

"Oh but I can kitten. You are a puppet and I hold all the strings. Whatever I write you will do, just like that episode of Xena warrior princess when Aphrodite enchanted one of Gabrielle's scrolls but better." The writer stated grinning evilly at her challenger.

"Oh really" the tigress smirked as an idea struck her.

She whipped the book out of the writers hands and begin to write furiously, intent on gaining revenge on her tormentor.

"Ha not so powerful now are we? Now you have to do whatever I co-"

The words faded right before her eyes and the smug look was promptly removed from her face now nothing that she wrote had come to pass.

"What the hell why won't this bloody book work!" She yelled, frantically shaking the book like somehow that would manage to trigger some hidden mechanism within its pages.

Her confusion only increased upon hearing Carmelita sniggering beside her. As she met the vixen's face Carmelita pointed to the writer who was quietly smirking as she wrote in a different book.

"Told you it was better the Gabrielle's, mine has safeguards and back ups in place." The writer said briefly looking up from the other book.

"You're writing this all down aren't you?"

"Yup now as punishment for stealing from me go practice your Charleston over there" she pointed over to where a small dance floor had just appeared. Due to the power of the book Neyla's body despite her mental resistance obeyed the instructions given without hesitation.

"Rule number one never argue with the writer" The vixen chuckled as she watched her colleague helplessly dance.

"I didn't say you could speak you join Neyla to reflect on your conduct, make it a foxtrot just for the sake of irony." the writer ordered as wrote the instructions.

"Hey you wrote that I spoke in the book!"

"True but I think this addresses the equality issue Neyla brought up. Now dance my puppets dance!"

Much like the tigress before her the magic of the book proved too much for even the vixen's stubbornness and the great Inspector Fox was forced to joined her constable on the dance floor.

"Are you happy now Neyla?" Carmelita said as she glared at her dance partner.

"Hardly you're leading." The tigress scoffed.

**A/N: This chapter is actually a combination of two of my ideas. The intro bit Techie challenge is actually based on coursework I did last year which drove me completely mad for nearly a week before I worked it out (and without the aid of Google or YouTube). Unfortunately a bout of writers block killed any and all ideas I had at the time so it went undone until one day after complaining to myself that I wanted to write again Conflict with the Writer was born. Neither were originally intended to go together at the time but soon enough I got the idea to combine them. Ok done rambling now, till next time BYE!**


End file.
